1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to a threaded tissue tack for use in surgical procedures to join tissue sections. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tissue tack having right and left hand threaded ends for rotation into a pair of tissue sections to approximate and secure the tissue sections together.
2. Background of Related Art
Various surgical procedures require joining tissue sections. This is typically accomplished by approximating or moving a pair of tissue sections adjacent each other with a pair of tissue clamps and subsequently stapling or suturing the tissue sections together. The tissue sections need to be held together with the clamps during the suturing or stapling processes. This requires a certain amount of space within the operative site as well as the need to manipulate multiple surgical instruments.
Therefore, a need exists for an implantable surgical device which is capable of both approximating a pair of tissue sections together and securing the tissue sections to each other. A further need exists for a threaded tissue tack to draw the tissue sections together and hold them together while healing.